Not the Best Hero
by Project 0mega
Summary: Due to some circumstances a certain someone has been forcefully sent to another place. A place that she found out was almost the same yet not. And she plans to intervene to help. Even if it means messing with the hands of fate. Who said that the changes are always for good or that it's done in a justifiable way. Or that the 'hero' is truly good on the inside.


**Chapter 1 - Before entering Beacon**

Crying was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I slowly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of boxers. I yawn and stretch looking at the time. 5:53. Might as well stay up. I walk over to the crib and pick up the child. I co at her as she latched onto my left breast. I chuckle. "I don't have milk in these May."

I rub her head of short black hair softly. She gladly took after me in appearance. I glance at the other occupant of the bed. Usually Susan wakes up before me when May starts crying. I smirk. Then again our activities last night were enjoyable. Once we found out that May was a good sleeper we started up the activities again but in another room before coming back and sleeping in the master bedroom.

"Now lets get you to someone that actually has breast milk." I say leaving the room and going down the stairs. I go down to the basement and see Emerald. Who was about eight months pregnant. Chained to the wall.

"Hello Emerald. Time to wake up. May needs a feeding." Emerald opened her eyes and looked at me with an almost blank expression. I sit down on the bed to be able to move May to Emerald's breast. May started crying as I remove her from my breast until she stopped when I placed her on Emerald's. Emerald moved one of her arms to support her so I didn't have to hold her there.

After a few seconds I feel a tug on my boxers. I look to Emerald's face to find it pleading a little bit. It would be easier if she spoke but that was my fault for destroying her voice a few months after capturing her. Knowing what she wanted I tug down my boxers and shuffle enough I was in front of her face. She immediately began sucking me off.

I groan. Being a futa is the best. I sit there running my hand through her hair as I enjoyed the blowjob. Breaking her was enjoyable. When May was done I picked her up and started to burp her as I gently patted her back. I slowly started to fuck Emerald's throat then tryings to make myself to cum faster.

I feel Emerald moaning around my cock and it was making it harder to not go full out on her throat. I can't do that holding May. Thankfully soon after Susan came walking down in just her boxers like I was. With her shoulder length lavender hair flowing and violet eyes searching. I remembered I hired her as a maid early on and when I found out she was similar to me I invited her to join on the activities with Emerald in just her ass and mouth. While I just have the male part she has both. I do have to say I love Susan's lightly tanned body.

"Here take May and I'll let you go at her after I get done with her." I say as I see a growing wet spot on her boxers.

"Yes madam." She says taking May. I growl. I've told her countless times to just call me Crystal but she won't listen but I ignore it and start rutting into Emerald's throat and she started moaning more.

I got absorbed by the pleasure and just kept going until holding it in got unbearable. I hilted as much as I could and say "Here's your breakfast." Cumming down her throat straight into her stomach. I thrust into her a few more times so she could clean me before pulling out. I sighed happily.

I then pull up my boxers and grab May from Susan. "I'm surprised you can walk with how hard I was plowing you last night." She flushed pink. "Have your fun with her. Remember you can't screw her vigina until after she births my second child." I say walking up the stairs. If she said anything back. I didn't catch it.

I place May in the playpen we had set up in the living room as I go to the kitchen to make me something. I would make some for Susan as well but she hasn't eaten anything besides my cum. I don't mind but tasting my own cum while kissing her is weird. But I still let her do it if it makes her happy.

As the scrambled eggs were finishing Susan made her presence known by wrapping her arms around me. The only reason I let her get so close when my back was turned was due to I recognized her Aura. "I thought you were going to be down there longer." I say putting the finished eggs on a plate and turning the stove off. "Well getting off one round was good enough for now. I have to say it's hard to do on an empty stomach."

"Let me sit down then." I say. She lets me go as I go to the table and sit down. She quickly came over and pulled down my boxers and downed my cock in one go. I groaned. As she sucked me off I started to dig into my food. I finish my food quickly. I reach over to the counter and grab my scroll of the charger and start going through the weather while placing my hand on the back of Sarah's head to motivate her to go faster.

It didn't take long before I came. She got up shortly after. "Delicious as always." She says licking her lips. I huff and wave her off. "Doesn't mean I'll start trying it." She just chuckles and just walks to the fridge. She took out a water bottle and downed some of it.

"Oh yeah didn't you say something about going to beacon last night?" She asks once she was done. I nod getting up to wash my plate off. "Yeah. Those forged papers actually were accepted. So I'll be leaving abit when the new semester starts but I'll come back on the weekends." I say as I place the place and fork into the washer machine.

She hugs me. "But we'll be lonely while your gone." I sigh giving in to the hug. "We have discussed this many times before." I say getting out of the hug then. I'd love to stay in the hug for longer but if I get hard I'll just want to just bone her for most of the day. She pouts. "I know. So what semblance did you put down or going to use?" She asks. Her semblance is weird. Not only can she summon up weapons made of darkness and she can store items in it. I've tested it out and what temperature it went into her 'storage' it would come out the same temp. I found it amazing.

"I'm going with the chains of darkness." I say. I wish I had her semblance. I can only do chains. My main two semblances are speed, which has a result of burning black rose petals for some reason, and the other permanently steels other's semblances and aura when they die near me. The distance of it is unknown to me though.

She purrs. I love it when she does that. It's comforting. Cat fannus for the win! "I wish I could see the battles then. Seeing you fight with them does make me hot and horny." I mainly use them to terrify people because I can just shoot them out of nowhere and almost everywhere there is shade or darkness. I smile a little. "I'll record as many as I can then. Maybe send you a video of me claiming a student or two if they get me sexually frustrated enough."

"You better." As she went to say more I knock came from the front door. I motioned for her to go and get dressed. I quickly make my way over and throw my boxers back on and put the t-shirt on that's hanging by the front door. I open it to reveal a younger teen boy. His most notable trait was the almost white hair. Gladly I was only showing my top half so the teen wouldn't stare. He stared anyways but at my face. And I know what part. The eyepatch. "Can I help you?" I ask.

He kind of jumps. "Ye-yes. My mother asked me to ask you if you can take out the ursa a little north of the town." This is the only thing I mainly have to deal with here. Since I'm living in a small town about 60 miles west of Vale I believe. Now since I'm one of the few fighters they have here I get called a lot to go and take care of the grimm in the area along with Sarah. We don't mind since we basically receive free food for doing it.

"Tell her I leave in half an hour to take care of the problem. Have a good day." I say shutting the door. I take my shirt off and hang it up. I then make my way upstairs to my room to get dressed and geared up. I ran into Sarah as she came down the stairs. She was wearing grey skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt now with a pair of slippers. "Who was it?" She asks.

"I believe it was Mrs. Salamander kid. Looks just like her. He was just here in her steed asking if I can take care of a few Ursa." She nods. "I'm taking it you are going to do that real quick?" I walk past her up the stairs. "Yes that was what I was planning to do. As much as I'd love to stay home all day boning. I'd lose track of time and won't make it to the dust store later tonight before it closes." I say as I entered my, well our room and got ready.

I threw on my usual clothes which was a pair of black jeans, calf high red socks, black combat boots, red sports bra, a black and red tee-shirt, and finally a pair of combat styled gloves that reached my elbows. While it does have a gauntlet feel due to the plating on the forearms. I like it. I put a little aura in them both and most of the plating moved on both until my trusted shield and sword formed. Which I've named Quake and ChatterBox.

Quake is my shield that can take damage and dish it back out in shockwaves. That is its main function of it. ChatterBox is my trusted word that transforms into a rapid submachine gun. Which is really helpful when dealing with a bunch of Grim. I place some aura in them again and they deformed and reconstructed themselves on my forearms.

I'll need to do maintenance on them again soon. I then make my way downstairs to see Sarah bouncing May up and down. "I don't know how long I'll be. I may just stay out there or just head to Vale. Don't forget to check on Emerald. Her due date is a month away but she had May here a month and a half early."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I will. I don't want anything to go wrong with the birth. Do you want me to get ahold of that one nurse like we did last time?" She asks. I was glad when we found out that the nurse would help us and keep it under wraps. She helped us get her birth certificate and all the required shots but it did cost a lot of lien. It was worth it though.

"Yes ask her to come down and stay with us until the birth happens. If not I don't think she'd be able to get here in time but if you can help Emerald through to birth the child then its fine if Sapphire doesn't stay here till the birth." I say giving a kiss to May's forehead.

"Then I'll call her once Emerald's water breaks. Have a good hunt Crystal." She says giving me a smile. I smirk as I open the front door. "Of course I will." I say as I left. I make my way north as I walked through the peaceful small town. Not many know of the place. Whenever anyone said hello or waved I did the same back. It didn't take long for me to reach the edge of town. I look into the dense forest. I wish the kid would've gave me more info. Those Ursa could be anywhere north and who knows how far.

It took me four hours. FOUR. To find the little pack of Ursa. Which there was only three of. I pulse aura into my weapons making them come out. I ran forward as I spun my sword around my wrist and it transformed into its gun counterpart. I unloaded half a clip into the one closest to me killing it quickly. When the second went to attack me I blocked the hit with the shield. I immediately used a shockwave to send it back stumbling. I then unload the second half of the clip into the third one. I spun the gun around and when it went to its sword form I used it to stab the second Ursa in the head to the hilt. I kicked the Ursa away as the fourth and last one approached. I used my semblance of speed to get beside it and I beheaded it. I watch it fall to the ground and began to fade.

This was too easy. I spun the sword around and hit the reload feature on the gun. The greatest thing about the gun is that it holds up to three clips within it and it uses aura or the energy it gets from the shield to create the bullets in the empty or close to it clips. If I remember right it creates two bullets a second and they are 50 round clips.

I put arua into the weapons and they collapsed back onto my forearms. Well time to get back to the house. I'm going to grab my truck to head into Vale. I'd rather not walk that distance. I then start a quick jog back to the village.

Once I leave Sarah or The old man would need to take care of the Grim. Now the old man isn't really old. He's like in his 30s but I love fucking with him. Gladly it didn't take long for me to reach town again.

I ran into Mrs. Salamander about a block away from my house. Judging from the direction she was going. I'd say she was going to the only general store in town. I decide to greet the middle aged woman. "Hello Mrs. Salamander. I just got done taking care of those Ursa's you asked me to take care of." I say with a fake smile on my face.

"Thank you for that. Would it be the usual?" She asks. I nod as I answered. "Yes that would be fine." Thank fucking god she's not in a chatty mood like normal. I can't stand it. Though I'm glad she kinda does our grocery shopping for us instead of paying in lein. It makes things easier. Except when she tries to get us certain items claiming they are healthy.

I make my way to my garage and go in through the side door. If I went inside Sarah would most likely convince me to stay and I wouldn't be able to make it into Vale in time. I quickly unlock my truck and hop into it as I pressed a button on the sunvisor to open the garage door. I bought this truck a about seven months ago with the money I earned from hunting down grim, bandits, and the like. I love its four wheel drive feature. It helps when I go offroad.

When the door was open enough I drove out being careful to look around for people. I don't want to almost hit anyone again. Once I see the coast was clear I pulled out into the road hitting the garage button for it to close. I drive through the streets making my way out of the town.

As I got out of town I sped up. The bad part parts of the road isn't that big so I'll have to pay attention to people if they are taking the long hike to my village. Most takes the airships though gratefully. Not many people own vehicles. Or if they do they don't have the guts to drive through the wilderness like this. Then again most vehicles aren't armoured. I replaced a lot in my truck and it can definitely take a hit now. It even has a plow like bumper so I can ram most grim and it'll be fine. I recently added small metal spikes in the front. My wallet is screaming at me for it though.

I plug my scroll in a slot in the console and my playlist started playing. I tap on the scroll a few times to change the song. I recognized the song after the first few seconds. It was her favorite song.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I can't be thinking of her now. Can't raise my hopes up for me to find her here. Her broken body flashes through my mind. She was like that because of me. I was jolted from my thoughts as my truck impacted something and threw it onto the roof where it bounced off.

I froze as I let off the gas and look behind me. There was a disintegrating Beowolf laying on the road. Oh good. It wasn't a human or faunus. That would be hard to explain. Wouldn't be the first time. That was hard to make it seem it was another driver instead of me. Thankfully it happened before I added the spikes beforehand.

I switched the song before I put my full attention on the road to avoid any other unwanted collisions. Though I did make sure to hit any other Beowolves that I saw for fun. After an hour of driving I reached the edge of Vale. Though it was darker than I thought it would be. I must've woken up quite late this morning. I'm glad I left when I did then.

Why didn't I look at the time before this? Must've thought it wasn't important. I pull into a parking lot a few blocks in. Vale doesn't exactly have parking spots at most shops and it's better to just walk around. I hop out of the truck and make sure I locked it before making my way to the first shop I planned on going to. From dust till dawn. I do need to refresh my dust supply.

I quickly made my way through town to the shop. There really isn't that many people going around at this hour. Which is reasonable due to what time it was. As I approach the shop a guy wearing a black suit comes flying out the window. With someone wearing a red cape sailing after. Looks like she was the one to send him flying. She then spins her weapon which turns into a scythe.

I then get a good look at her face and I laugh as I stomp on the guy's spine that she kicked out that was mainly behind her. Crushing his spine. If I'm right he's one of Junior's men. "Get her." I hear a familiar voice. I look at him and grin. Roman Torchwick. Looks like they haven't noticed me yet somehow. Which is good so they wouldn't know my face. I then grab the mask at my hip and place it over my face.

I decided to stay back as the guys ran out of the store to attack the girl and the girl responded by attacking back. Taking them out. She fights pretty well swinging that scythe around. When she got done with the other goons Roman decided to speak up again. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." I then use a technique I learned a few years ago. I pulled some of the shadows towards me to hide me better for people that don't look at my direction for too long.

Roman then drops his cigar and smashes it with his cane as police sirens could be heard. He's in a team with Cinder I believe. I'd kill him now but I want to know where she is. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." Came Roman's says as he raised his cane gun. Ah he has that gun even here huh. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He continues as he shoots at the girl's feet causing an explosion as the girl leaps over it.

As she was distracted Roman quickly ran over and started climbing up the ladder of a building near me. Fucking coward. The girl says something to the shop keeper before going after Roman. I grin as I went forward and I kicked one of the downed men into the shopkeeper sending him sprawling. I then used my semblance of speed to go into the store and grab the box of dust crystals that Junior's minions had gathered up. I then went back out and used the shadow chains to hailed myself up to the roof only to see an explosion not far ahead.

Once it calms down I see a familiar figure in front of the girl. I growl. Glynda. That bitch has always gotten in my way back then. I'll have to tolerate her though since I'm joining beacon. "We got a huntress!" I hear Roman call out. I look at his direction and see him in a bullhead with him rushing to the cockpit and someone else takes his place. Glynda continued to attack the bullhead and when the woman attacked back I recognized it, thus recognizing the caster. Cinder. I then sprint forward. I'm not going to let someone steal my kill again on you. I am going to kill you this time.

I brought out chatterbox and opened fire on the craft. Peppering it and hitting Cinder with a round or two. Though her blasted aura protected her. I grit my teeth as I hit the reload function. I sprint forward going to jump onto the craft but a force hits my side sending me sprawling. I flip through the air to land in a crouch at the edge of the building and look at Glynda who was the one to do it. I look back at the bull head and see it flying off. "God damnit Glynda!" I then jump off the building and start sprinting back to where my truck was. I make sure to take a bunch of different roads and alleys on the way there though. I also take my mask off and toss it halfway there.

This is fucking great. I would've killed Cinder if Glynda didn't get in the way. "Great I'm just going to be pissed off for the rest of the fucking night." I spat as I got into my truck before getting out of there. Good thing Sarah likes rough sex. That'll calm me down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think of this new fanfic I'm writing of Rwby.


End file.
